Patent Literature 1 is an exemplary conventional literature that addresses the issue of noise or the like in a power conversion apparatus for an electric vehicle. According to Patent Literature 1, to suppress a leakage harmonic current flowing in a vehicle body via all pathways formed of a converter, an inverter, and a ground circuit, a filter circuit is either disposed at each of the input side of the converter, the output side of the inverter, and the ground circuit or disposed at either one of the input side of the converter and the output side of the inverter, and at the ground circuit.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-9412